shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Renako Kuina Tearson
For her robotic double who also competes as Renako, see her robotic doppelgänger page for more info. At first, Renako can sense, only the spiritual power of other spirits at one point when she was randomly spiritually possessed at the time. she can breathe cold air when there was a full blue moon was out. but it seems it was too strong to handle for her shamanic abilities to kick in. however, she senses spirits. while she is not trained as a shaman fighter so she cannot use their powers like her father, aunt and two half-siblings can, however, she would slowly understand how to use her shaman abilities Speed Skills Renako is quite known for her skill in the use of her ninja-like speed like dashing. although this is by no means as a useful skill, as most of her friends and family were shocked by her performing it to various degrees of her quick speed, she seems has no hate with it, because she has mastered this speed ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire group of shaman fighters in a few quick seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and she can easily surprise others, however, Renako is best known for her ninja-like quick movements in most of her speed. Having been taught by herself at a very young age, she is easily one of the most skilled users of this skill in all of the time. however, she remained able to use her speed. by using her left or right leg like a ninja. *'Speed Clone:' while creating a speed clone without one's notice. she allows her movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It was a rare technique taught to herself. Shamanic Skills * while she is able to create at least two spiritual clones of herself by using the last remains of her Furyoku all at once. however, using her amazing speed while they are identical to herself while reflecting her emotions. however it seemed like they can mimic her own movements, her own speed, and even her attack pattern, they do not seem to last long, most shaman fighters knew that Renako fought in the past while this attack is known for as a final attack Combat skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert:' While preferring to use her kendo sword in most of her shaman fight battles, Renako has proven several times to be quite dangerous while fighting bare-handed, while showing considerably effective brawling prowess. She can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single block, while she can also perform a few powerful punches and kicks, and easily beat the shaman fighter with a few throws and mere takedowns. She would easily overwhelm most Team members of the group Team "Wizards" Signature moves in Combat * One of her favorite attacks which is more of a rare awkward melee kick Renako would lashes out in her target's direction, then she will run towards them and jump towards her enemy and then uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a painful kick to the gut. While not particularly painful or powerful in its attack, this single kick was strong enough to defeat Blaze McCoy making him humorously go flying highly into a wall * an Enhanced version of the normal Renako kick while she stands on one leg and then she kicks at the high speed of lightning, with her other leg extended out. The kicks hit with incredible speed and power Swordmenship Skills being called the ”Greatest swordswoman” in her youth by others while before being called ”Renako the Wild” just like her half-brother has the very same nickname while she has gotten older with the great terms of swordsmanship combat, Renako is the greatest yet daredevil swordswoman warrior nearly close to her half-Brother Eliskūya with those skills being alive in the shaman king world, naturally commenting on her professional of swordsmanship: back in her youthful days however she demonstrates a high skill in swordsmanship especially but in quick reference to her wonderful skills. but having the abilities to slice and destroy entire trees or giant Groups of teams of shaman fighters and yet has a graceful enough to deflect the course of bullets with only a slightly mere touch of her Kendo sword. * Renako has known a great high knowledge and the skill in the arts of Kendō, which she learned at a younger age with her half-brother at the kendō school before officially joining the high ranks as captain, although she was trained a few weeks at daily basics she would become quite strong, However, Renako, who likes using few skills and techniques Miscellaneous Skills *'Amphibious:' Much like her people who can breathe underwater, her father, and younger twin sister Rena, while Renako can spend most of her time underwater much longer, and she was a very professional swimmer and is able to breathe underwater with great ease *'Spiritual Awareness:' Renako is able to see spirits very clearly, including other shaman fighters guardian ghost including her very own Barrier Magic although Renako shows great accuracy and precision in her barrier magic while She learned from the basic ability to summon shields to protect her allies, however, while Renako slowly learned how to create larger ones. as Renako's Magic is slowly was getting quite stronger and can be mastered Swords During her adventures, Renako has acquired many swords. The two she currently uses are: #Renako's Kendo sword (formerly belonged to the kendo school) #Atlantean Crystal Sword and Sheath (Temporary) After the Timeskip, Renako was given a new sword by her younger twin sister as it tended to be her choice when she uses Atlantean Crystal Sword. she often uses it with her right hand, while holding the Sheath with her left hand History Past and Childhood Before the Timeskip Family Reunion Renako along with her younger twin sister was present with her father while her mother Mikoto Maria Tearson was coming home from the hospital. however, she was shocked for the first time meeting with her half-siblings for the first time After the Timeskip Meeting with the Spirit of Rain after her spring break, when Renako came home from her kendō training after night she, however, got involved in cold weird yet strange incidents. however, her body was taken over by the Spirit of Rain. doing at night. it was not long before it happens the spirit of rain was taking over her body at will when she was half-naked but wearing an open white robe on, however when she was being possessed by a spirit while the spirit itself was too strong to handle her doing that time. by the time she was being controlled by the spirit of Rain powers, it made her go in a berserk-like state. however when the full blue moon was not out. she becomes sick, however when the full blue moon was out while she began to breathe cold air at will. however, At some point, she encountered her half-brother's guardian ghost, Spirit of Faeria. As Spirit of Faeria was shocked to see that the Spirit of Rain was taken over her body and mistaken Spirit of Faeria as the spirit of fire. however, Renako and the Spirit of Rain picked the wrong choice to fight with the Spirit of Faeria. while the Possessed Reanko wasn't able to land any hits on Spirit of Faeria. but for Renako, she got pushed by Spirit of Faeria twice in a row. she was not injured in the progress by Regina however for her. she was left unconscious coldly unable to move her body because of Spirit of Faeria's strength. after the Spirit of Rain had enough and give up. however Spirit of Faeria stated that she would be better off if she and her new guardian ghost become "friends" after the Spirit of Faeria left them, she and the Spirit of Rain were Teleported by Regina to a near hospital to recover. A Test with Silva while slowly waking up while slowly realizing She was at a local hospital while was recovering just then Silva from the Patch tribe comes out of nowhere which making her seeing a person like him come out like that in her hospital room at all random times, later he too tried apologies towards her then he offers a test to her to gain an entry to the shaman fight. In order for entry, she needed the oracle bell that will function as a Token and as a permit. however, Renako only needs to hit him just only once. in an awkward moment, she was completely confused about what was an "oracle bell" was at first. while Silva told her the information about the grand shaman tournament was going being held at while later he would discuss what was oracle bell in a good better view for her As Renako through what Silva was talking to her about it. she, later on, change her mind and she accepts his offer. but Silva was kinda little worried about her bad injuries to heal. later on, that day, she had to meet with him later on after her injuries healed. after she recovers soon and he told her to meet him at a "special place in her heart" as he gives her a map of his location to meet him when he left later on while at home, while Renako was outside doing nightfall while practicing her unused shamanic skills to use while she saw a shooting star flying over in the night sky while she knew what Silva was talking about and she thought to herself what Silva said to her at the hospital. while Renako headed towards the Mikoto forest to the star's location, however, she saw Silva again but for the second time but he was calmly waiting for her. he then explained that Renako had to land a hit on him to pass his test. as Renako was ready for the test however she could not handle Silva's five guardian ghosts she was frustrating and upsetting her and even blocking all her attacks and moves while Silva was able to exhaust Renako pretty quick with ease. however, with her final move, she was able to use her Over Soul for the first time and was able to cut through a little piece of Silva's headband while the headband falls over his face. this made Silva shocked while he told her that she has finally passed the test later he gave Renako a blue oracle bell and told her to stay tuned for the info about the first rounds of the Shaman Fight. After a few weeks, Renako received information about the first round in where she needed to win at least two out of three battles to proceed to the second of the grand shaman tournament. Meeting Santi for the first time a few days later has passed by, Renako was able to defeat her first two opponents quite easily with her speed. Renako was however easily overpowered by the two Shamans with her new Over Soul while using her ninja-like quick movement speed. however, Silva who watched her progress, he was so happy yet completely surprised about how easy Renako was able to get herself a spot in the main grand shaman tournament while Silva came to her and he then asked her how can she could keep her focus up and fight so calm, then she answered back to him by saying that her dream was believing in all that was the key for herself just then her blue oracle bell started to beeping for assigned her third and final opponent, she stated that she was ready yet nervous for the main tournament but that she would probably would win her third and final battle anyway. As Renako and Silva stared at the blue oracle bell displayed the name of someone by the named "Santi Sanchez", then she told her "uncle" figure Silva that it would be a fun battle after all. After both Santi and Renako used both of their Over Souls, Santi was quickly able to cause Renako so much pain with his well-trained skills. As Santi was about to land an attack on Her Over Soul, however, this made Renako screamed in point-blank of horror out of rage and this pierced through Santi's Over Soul while injuring him quite badly in progress. As Santi stood up and was shocked yet was highly wondered and wondered what was going on with her while she went completely berserk while she seriously injured Santi in the progress. just before Silva could interfere with the match. After her "uncle" figure Silva tried to calm her down and made herself passed out yet again and he then took her back to the hospital again, while Santi was taken to her half-Brother's Family Mansion. while back at home from the hospital again, Renako lost control of her guardian ghost and her Over Soul yet again but this time Santi was able to calm her down by simply by touching. As Santi and Renako were training sill, her "uncle" figure Silva showed up and told them that they had to find the Patch Village in order to participate in the main tournament of the Shaman Fight. As they are preparing themselves to head for America, After her "Cousin" Eliskūya told Santi to take care of her and later on to watch out for Sharona, while Santi and Renako decide to take off the next day. Traveling to America with Santi After Santi and Renako landed in America at the airport, Santi and Renako decided to go out for lunch. While they where eating, they were approached by an old friend of his Thiago Vargas. they were approached by Thiago Vargas. As Santi and Thiago remembered each other for a quite long time, they talked about the Shaman Fight. while Santi and Renako then decided to take Thiago with them, find a hotel and to start traveling the next day. After traveling through the desert together for a few days later, they ran into Blaze McCoy and Cara Anderson. After finding out that they were Shaman fighters, Blaze started talking big and was challenged Santi to a fight. Santi accepted his challenge, despite Renako was getting angry at him and scolded him not to do so. After clashing a few times, Santi and Blaze collapsed from using too much Furyoku. As Cara got pretty angry at Santi, while Renako got angry at Cara just then the two clashed as well. As both Renako and Cara tried to think of where they were fighting for, they both started to share a friendly laugh with each other and started making fun of how exhausted Santi and Blaze were. As Thiago helped both of them up, however, Blaze was talking big again but he told Santi that he would probably crush him in the Shaman Fight. Renako and Cara calmed both of them down. when night fell, they all went to their tents to sleep. The next day, Santi and Blaze constantly tried to be better than the other at things, which Renako and Cara found it quite funny. As Thiago suggests to go find the Patch Village altogether, Renako and Cara both agree immediately. From that moment on, the group traveled altogether every day and trained or discussed Shaman stuff at nights. Renako and Santi continued practicing Shaman training together or sometimes with the others as well. Later on, Renako heard from her half-brother Eliskūya on Santi's cellphone that both her niece, Eliskuya's adopted younger sister Millie Marson, and Sharona's grandfather, Adam De Vil Rhodes, were somewhere in America closeby to them as well. As Santi decided to go look for Adam, while Renako wanted to visit her foster niece. Then, the group spit-up Traveling with Cara the next morning, while Renako and Cara were traveling towards a nearby town, to meet with her foster niece Millie and her friend Ellie Elwood. The two finally bumped into them in a fun park where Millie and Ellie were hanging out together. As Renako walked up to her foster niece Millie while giving her a hug, they were happy to see each other again after such a long time. this made Ellie felt quite jealous towards Renako and soon they began to slowly to argue and fight at each other, however, Cara told Ellie to stop it while suggested that the four of them have to search for a place to buy themselves a drink and to talk about their pasts and the upcoming Shaman Fight. Renako and Cara also told them about they are traveling with Santi and the others and meeting with them again soon. As Renako asked Millie if she wanted to join the Shaman Fight as well, Millie answered back that she wanted to do so together with her best friend Ellie. Just Then, her half-Brother Eliskūya arrived while he found them. After Renako told him that she and the others were perfectly fine while Ellie looked over at Eliskūya while she tried to apologize to him for being mind-controlled by Sharona in the past in which he did not say anything towards her in a cold manner. while Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they were supposed to meet up with Santi and the others again and after they did, to join or watch the grand shaman tournament together. Then, the group started traveling back. Reunited with Santi, Thiago, and Blaze After the two groups got reunited, they introduced the new people to each other and started the last part of their journey to the Patch Village. After the whole group met up with her half-brother Eliskūya, who had traveled all the way to take care of some personal "business" out the way, while he told them while blushing awkwardly that he find some info that he actually found the location of Patch Village. later that night before reaching the Patch Village, Renako spoke with Santi about what was going to happen in the near future. the next morning as they reached the Patch Village, they were all welcomed by Silva. while Silva explained that everyone should join a three-man squad team and fight against other squad teams. Then, Renako and the others were confronted by Her niece Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf, and her two hooded figures Misha and Janelyn again. After Raimu told them that she would win the Shaman Fight for sure, this made Blaze get randomly angry at Raimu. but the conversation was quickly interrupted by none other then Raimu's father Eliskuya. Later on, Renako formed a team with Santi and Thiago. while Renako came up with the name of their group: Team "Storm", due to the elements were basic on their guardian ghosts. Shaman Fight After the Shaman Fight started, Team "Storm" was had their first match against Team "Beasts". After Team "Beasts" went all-out attack immediately, Team "Storm" all had a hard time defending their attacks. After Renako was able to trap two enemies in the water, Santi was able to electrocute them and break theirs Over Souls. Then, Thiago defeated the leader of Team "Beasts" after clashing multiple times with their beast-like Over Soul powers. After Thiago was able to cut the last one standing, Team "Storm" won their first round. After the match, Santi praised Thiago's speed an skill while Renako stated that they needed to work better together for the upcoming fights because they were probably even harder than the first one. Soon after the first match Team "Masked" had their second match against Team "Storm". Before the match started their team leader began mocking Team "Storm" and said that they would show them the strength of their masks, but Santi answered that they would crack all their masks instead. After the match started, Santi and Thiago immediately clashed with two masked men, after the team leader attacked Renako, Santi was able to hold off his own opponent and save Renako. After She thanked Santi and hit another enemy with a rain of ice spikes, Thiago's Over Soul was broken and he was defeated. As Santi was able to defeat the enemy that Renako attacked a few moments ago, Santi was attacked from behind by the team leader. while Renako was getting angry, while she buried the enemy team leader in water. After the match, Thiago was alright, but Renako had to take care of Santi's injuries, which she found funny. In their third match, Team "Storm" had to fight against Team "Wizards". After Renako was trapped by their magic powers, Thiago and Santi used great teamwork as Santi saved Renako and Thiago took out the enemy. As Team "Storm" clashed a few times with Team "Wizards", Team "Wizards" combined they're Over Souls and took both Renako and Thiago out at once. As they slowly stood up again, they all had to use their immense speed to avoid the attacks from Team "Wizards". As Thiago was able to attack them from behind, Renako was able to get through their low defense while Santi gave them the final blow to win the match. After the Shaman Fight After Santi's first defeat at the hands of Eliskūya, Renako had a brief confrontation with Santi and his friends while she departed with their team while wishing him luck while she went on a quest to train with her younger twin sister along Heading Home Meeting and Dealing with Hao's Henchman Meeting Michael Name Etymology the name meaning of her first name comes from (Joy of") while her middle name means (Flying) Character Trivia *Renako's favorite food is eggdrop soup with grilled chicken, while her least favorite is berry frozen yogurt. *Renako was known to have a greatly strong dislike of Ice Puns Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2 Category:S.sanchez Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Shaman Category:Japanese Atlantean Elf